


the bed sheets are cold

by wordsbestunsaid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsbestunsaid/pseuds/wordsbestunsaid
Summary: "It's not the first thing you notice at four am, but it's one of them."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a nice poem-y story as a present for you guys as my break started yesteday and I'm trying to get back into the groove of writing.

The bed sheets are cold.  

It’s not the first thing you notice at four am.  

But it’s one of them.  

There are things you don’t notice.  

Or things you should notice but didn’t.  

And ones that ~~you did,~~

~~didn’t~~

shouldn’t have.

 

But the bed sheets are cold

So you resign yourself to

Notice only the things that

Are tangible

Only the ones that you can

~~Love~~

~~Feel~~

Touch.

 

Things you ~~have~~ ~~haven’t~~ shouldn’t have noticed:

-The tv is on, cycling through reality tv shows

Instead of the ever familiar volleyball matches you’re used to

-The floor houses clothes, but there are no alien

Socks intertwined with your sensible white ones

-The university pamphlets are sitting on the desk

But there are no ones from out of the country, tempting you to leave

 

Things you ~~shouldn’t~~ have noticed:

-There are no confession letters littering your shelves

That don’t belong to you

-There is only one practice bag in the corner of the room

Bare of pins

 

You get out of bed

And your eyes fall upon a vase

Filled with flowers sent every week

Roses that are

~~Red~~

~~Lavender~~

Yellow

 

Colors that have meanings

And are yet still meaningless

To those unaware of their layers upon layers

Things that ~~used to~~ have meaning:

~~Star Trek~~

~~Peace Signs~~

Volleyball 

 

The bed sheets are cold.  

It’s not the last thing you notice at four am.  

But it’s one of them.  

There are things you notice.  

Or things you didn’t notice but should.  

And ones that you ~~didn’t~~ ,

~~did~~

should have.

 

But they don’t really matter

When all you need to notice

Is the closed eyes, and the brown hair

And the sleeping figure in your bed

~~For now~~

~~For a while~~

For ever


End file.
